Who Said Sprinklers Were Only For Watering Grass
by If You Know What I Mean
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never thought he would ever be forced to dress in a yukata, lose his 1st and 2nd kiss to a GUY, fall in love with same guy, or have his 1st time... in his own GARDEN! And yet he finds himself doing all 4 in one night! Whats an Uchiha to do
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Kimi. This story is just a little two-shot to help me get over my writer's block. So yes, enjoy this SasuNaru fluff story as normally I don't like writing fluff… unless it's got some angst or drama to round it out. Anyway, for all the SasuNaru fans out there, this one's for you!

"Sasuke-Teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, burying his head further underneath the pillow he had currently shoved over his ears in hopes of drowning out Naruto's insistant yelling. "God dammit teme! I know you're in there! And if you don't get your ass down here in the next… 50 seconds I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Sasuke smirked, raising his voice a bit so he could be heard from the inside of his mansion. "You could try, dobe, you could try." He let out a soft chuckle as he heard a roar of disapproval followed by angry stomps leading up the stairs to his doorway. Naruto began banging his fists against the door like a five year old having a fit.

"TEME!!!" he growled, "OPEN UP YOU ASS!!!"

"If you were smart, you'd realize that language like that isn't getting you anywhere…" Silence… Sasuke began to wonder what the blond was doing until…

"Hey Sasuke, does it hurt?"

"…" Sasuke blinked, raising an eyebrow though he couldn't be seen by the little blond dobe. "… Does what hurt?"

"You know, having that long hard stick shoved up your ass 24/7…" Sasuke's smirk widened as dirty, adult rated pictures flew through his mind's eye. "You should really go see a doctor down at the hospital to help take it out. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a bastard…"

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted, sounding unaffected by Naruto's little jab. Naruto waited for a response… listening carefully for any sort of sign the Uchiha had been stung by this comment… but nothing came, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Teme, please come out here…" Naruto half-whined, half sighed as he felt himself slowly giving into the idea of begging.

"For what, Naruto. What could possibly be so important that I should bother to get up and walk all the way over to the door just to please you…?"

"It's a surprise… please, Sasuke-bastard! Pretty pretty please with… ramen on top?" Sasuke chuckled silently at this, shaking his head fondly as he was reminded of his friend's odd fetish with ramen.

"… Fine… but not ramen please. I get enough of it whenever I go over to your house, baka dobe."

Ignoring the comment, Naruto beamed happily as he finally heard the door click open. _It was time…_ Naruto let out a short, evil cackle before Sasuke swung the door open on its hinges.

Immediately, Sasuke knew something was up… Naruto had on his big, uke-ish watery blue eyes with his head tipped cutely to the side, staring at Sasuke with a look of unmeasurable… sweetness. No, this was not right. Sasuke quietly fought the urge to retreat back inside his mansion and leave whatever the blond might be planning out on his doorstep, but unfortunately for him, the face was taking its toll.

"What is it, Uzumaki?" he said, sighing in defeat. This was not going to end well.

"Why, hello Sasuke-_kun_… You're hair looks especially creepy today… have you been expecting me or something?" Sasuke looked up to the heavens, cursing the gods for allowing such an evil boy to have such an adorable face.

"Just get on with it Naruto."

"Right… well, you see, today I was playing… a game with Kiba and Shino and they dared me to… get a picture of you… in…" Naruto mumbled something incoherent as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, leaning in towards the dobe in an effort to hear him.

"What did you say, baka?"

"… I was dared to take a picture of you in… a… (mumble mumble)"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you if I can't hear you…" Sasuke said impatiently, earning him a desperate look from Naruto.

"No, no, please don't turn me away. If I don't get this picture… they'll tell." He practically whispered the last part.

"Tell… what?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, brushing off the question before resuming his previous uke face. "But will you let me?"

"Depends… what will I be wearing." Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. What could this be about?

"A… flowery yukata…" Naruto said quietly.

"Excuse me… _what_?"

"A FLOWERY YUKATA YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto screeched, throwing his arms out to his side in exhasperation. Honestly, was te damn Uchiha deaf?

"I heard what you said, idiot. I was just commenting on the STUPIDITY of it. I mean, really, why? Why would they bother? Why are you even going through with it? What could they possibly have over you that gives them the right to do this?"

"Ah… hehe… noooothiiiing…" Naruto smiled innocently, unconciously taking a few steps back. "But… back to the important subject… will you?"

"…"

Naruto turned up the uke-ish-ness, pushing out his lower lip in a pout as he clung tightly onto Sasuke's shirt, looking up at him with irresistably cute eyes. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head as if to say 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'.

"Whatever… but you owe me one." He said dangerously, making sure Naruto got the point.

"Yes, yes!" Naruto said quickly, nodding his ead enthusiastically before whipping out a dark, navy blue bag from behind his back. Digging his hand inside the bag, he withdrew a long, white and blue, flowery yukata with a girly, dark-pink obi…

Lord… forgive me, for, if he actually makes me wear… _that_… I will surely have to kill him…

Before Sasuke could even say, "No fucking way in hell am I wearing that," Naruto had smashed his finger against the Uchiha's lips, silencing and protests.

"Ah… hehe, Saaasukeeeee?" So… /eye twitch/ much… _sweetness_… Sasuke winced, drawing back slightly into his emotionless shell. Something horribly bad was going to happen… and Naruto's face was just a foreshadowing… "Did I forget to mention…? You also have to be… uh… kissing… me… in the photo?"

"…" Sasuke blinked, his heart beat throbbing in his ears…

Silence.

More Silence…

"… WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SADISTS ARE THESE FRIENDS OF YOURS?!?!" A vein in Sasuke's temple was threatening to burst as he shook Naruto violently.

"Hehe… sorry Sasuke… but you already agreed…" With a nervous, impish smile, Naruto wrenched his arm out of the shell-shocked Uchiha's grasp, shoving the Yukata and Obi into his chest… "Now go change…"

"… Damn uke-face…"

Haha, okay… woah, this is really helping with my stupid writer's block. I should be updating with my Lighthouse story in a little bit. This one should be finished by either tomorrow or at least by Thursday, so yes, I am finishing this one. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!!!

**Kimi**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys

I don't want you to think I've abandoned you all. I'm not exactly at home. In fact, right now, I'm in a cyber café in France! How cool is that? Anyway, I will be updating my stories as soon as I get home. Most of them are done, I just don't have the files here in France with me. So yes. I'm sorry for taking so long.

With love,

Kimi


End file.
